An arrangement in which, in a state in which a metal belt for a belt type continuously variable transmission having a large number of metal elements supported on a pair of metal ring assemblies (bands) is wound around a pair of pulleys, an image is taken by imaging means from a plurality of directions, and the direction of assembly of the metal belt is determined based on the direction of a step (rocking edge) of the metal elements determined from the image or the type of metal belt is determined based on the width of the metal element itself or the width of a band groove of the metal element is known from Patent Document 1 below.